


The Vodka Tonic

by warmommy



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alcohol, Divorce, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Infidelity, New Jersey, References to Jane Austen, Tumblr Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Lewis Nixon, the drunken divorced man who cures hangovers with charm and quotes from Jane Austen.From this request on Tumblr: I would take a life to see what you'd write for Nixon and the prompt "The taste of Vodka at the back of your throat" from the sensory list way back .





	The Vodka Tonic

**Author's Note:**

> There's more to be found at warmommy.tumblr.com c:

“Long night?”

You lifted your head as the wheels turned in your bogged down brain, trying to figure out who the hell was talking and why they were talking to  _you_.

Oh. Lewis.

He plopped down in the chair opposite the foot of your bed with a cup of coffee, tousled hair, and dark circles under his eyes. He took a sip. “Me, too.”

Your palate gave you a picture of the night before, with its storied regrets. “Did I have sex with you again?”

Vodka, most prominently. Hints of gin, some sort of garnish Harry had used that turned out not to be mint at all.

Lewis shook his head. “No. I brought you back here and put you to bed without laying a finger on you. Are you coming to Jersey?”

You turned over and moaned into that beautiful Kraut feather pillow.

“I got just the thing for a hangover, you know,” he said, and set down his mug of coffee. You heard the mattress springs give and felt the dip of his weight onto the bed beside you. He moved this way and that, getting comfortable, waiting.

Finally, you popped out from underneath your pillow. “You have to stop talking, Lew. Today is the day I die. My soul is trying to climb out through my mouth. My whole body is punishing me. What’s the secret fucking cure, then, you smartass?”

Lewis growled playfully before laughing and biting your earlobe. “Love, baby!”

You chuckled and scoffed. “Didn’t I dump you?”

“Oh didja?  _Damn!_ Cathy left me, too. Guess that means it’s time for you to tap in. Oh, you smell like a distillery. You really love me.”

You laughed harder, but it made your head throb. “Yeah, one day I’ll leave you, too.”

Lewis put his head on your shoulder and lay incredibly still. “Ssh. Listen? Hear that? It’s the ghost of that bottle of Magic Spirits you killed last night.”

“I’m sure it’ll join the army of Vat 69 ghosts that travel in your wake!” You tried hard not to laugh anymore, but this was the best part of Lewis. A drunken lunatic, through and through, but he could always make you laugh. “What made Cathy crazy enough to take a chance on you, anyway?”

“It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.”

“Get out.”

He wrinkled his nose and waggled his eyebrows at you. “Nothing more lovable and sexy than a man that can quote Jane Austen at you. That’s another one of those universally-acknowledged truths. Hey, what? I don’t make the rules!”

“Get  _out_!” Try though you might, you couldn’t get him to budge. “Someday Dick is gonna leave you, too.”

“Oh, what’s that? I think that’s the sound of the Millstone river. I tell ya, I once caught a bass in that river big as your big toe.”


End file.
